wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Жизнь
Жизнь (англ. - Life) — одна из космических сил, рожденная разбросанными по миру осколками Света после его столкновения с Тьмой. Предыстория Когда жизни еще не существовало, и космос не имел облика, был Свет... и была Бездна. Свет представлял собой загадочную, доброжелательно настроенную силу во вселенной. Не сдерживаемый пространством и временем он заливал все сущее, подобно радужному морю. Великие течения жизненной энергии двигались в его зеркальных глубинах, создавая симфонию радости и надежды. Однако Свет также был и хаотичным. Его океан был подвижен и переменчив и он расширялся, в то время как иные из потоков энергии меркли и гасли, оставляя вместо себя пустоту, также называемую холодом. В таких местах, где отсутствовал Свет, зародилась и обрела бытие новая сила. Так появилась темная вампирическая Бездна. Она стремилась поглотить всю энергию, исказить все сущее, чтобы то обратилось против себя. Напряжение между этими неразделимыми, но противоположными энергиями привело к катастрофическим взрывам, разорвавшим ткань бытия и породившим новое измерение. В этот момент возник материальный мир или Великая Запредельная Тьма.Хроники: Том 1 стр. 18 Жизнь и Смерть Силы Жизни и Смерти управляют каждым живым существом в материальном мире. Противовесом Жизни служит Смерть, обретающая форму некромантии. Эта неотвратимая сила вселяет отчаяние в сердца смертных и толкает всё сущее к хаосу, распаду и вечному забвению. Чтобы спасти чью-то жизнь нужно принести себя в жертву,Задание:В оскверненных руках - Теперь у тебя есть все лунные камни. Остается только принести жертву, чтобы спасти другую невинную жизнь. а жертвенная магия считается величайшим преступлением.Задание:В поисках камней души Благодаря энергии Жизни, также известной как природная магия, растут и обновляются все создания во Вселенной.Хроники: Том 1 стр. 11 Энергии в силах стать настолько хаотичными, что могут воплотиться в форме магии Скверны, жестокая сущность которой несет в себе энтропические и ядовитые корни и жаждет уничтожения любой формы жизни.Задание:В оскверненных руках Хаос обретает форму чрезвычайно разрушительной магии Скверны. Эта грубая энергия очень быстро вызывает зависимость у того, кто ей пользуется, а подпитывать её можно, высосав жизнь из другого существа. Напротив, Порядок чаще всего проявляется в виде тайной магии. Энергия этого типа по природе своей непостоянна, и, чтобы подчинить её, необходимы точность и полная сосредоточенность.Хроники: Том 1 стр. 11 Тайная магия File:Josiah King.jpg|Король Джосайя: "Магия настолько крепко связана с тканью бытия, что её высвобождение сопровождается освобождением сил самой жизни". File:Arcane Power.jpg|Мощь тайной магии: Она погружается с головой в собственную мощь подобно тайной магии вливающейся в её тело. File:Evocation.jpg|Прилив сил: Для тех, кто привык в полной мере использовать все свои силы, источник тайной магии не будет исчерпан никогда. Тайная магия состоит из энергий жизни и смерти.Руководство Warcraft II Адепты тайной магии посвящены в глубокие таинства чар, они управляют течением невероятной энергии. Для манипуляций с непостоянством Вселенной требуются исключительные способности. Маги этой специализации пытаются использовать свою силу по максимуму, иногда доводя себя до полного истощения и подвергая риску все, что их окружает. Маги, овладевшие искусством сотворения чар, учатся обрушивать их мощь на врагов и использовать постоянно восполняемые запасы энергии для продолжения боя.Классовые изменения в дополнении Legion: маг File:Kena Shadowbrand.jpg|Кена Метка Тьмы: "У чернокнижников есть способность превращать свою жизненную силу в ценные награды, как маленькие, так и большие". File:Life Tap-0.jpg|Жизнеотвод: Когда тёмные искусства жаждут крови, тебе остается надеяться лишь на себя. File:Banish.jpg|Изгнание: Когда вы пользуетесь силами от демонов, не лишним будет придумать запасной план на случай, если они передумают. Бытует распространённое мнение, что магия сама по себе есть нечестивая и даже демоническая сущность.Потоки Тьмы стр. 292 в iBooks - "И с чего бы порталу так менять наши земли? — спросил Утер. Глава ордена Серебряной Длани никогда особо не любил магов и не доверял магии, считая её, как и большинство людей, нечистой, а может, и вовсе порождением демонов, но, сражаясь бок о бок с Кадгаром, стал если не уважать, то, по крайней мере, относиться к нему без предубеждения. Перед лицом демонов большинство героев видят смерть. Чернокнижники видят огромные возможности. Их цель — власть, в ее достижении им помогают темные искусства. Чернокнижники — маги, ищущие понимание в темной магии скверны, включающую в себя разрушительные заклинания. Если верить объяснению: Скверна есть энергия хаоса. Чернокнижники преобразуют саму жизнь в Скверну, поглощая её из своих жертв, и используя их, как источник силы.Твиттер Дейва Косака: https://twitter.com/DaveKosak/status/654345020619689984The way I would describe it: Fel is chaotic energy. Warlocks convert life into fel, draining the victim as a source of power. В дополнении к этому, эти колдуны призывают демонов, которые сражаются на их стороне. Сначала им доступны лишь слуги-бесы, но по мере роста знаний чернокнижника ему начинают подчиняться обольстительные суккубы, демоны бездны и ужасные охотники Скверны, разя любого, кто выступит против их хозяина.World of Warcraft > Игровой процесс > Классы > Чернокнижник Обитатели космоса Повелители Бездны Повелители Бездны — чудовищные создания, состоящие из чистой энергии Тьмы. Их жестокость и беспощадность непостижима для смертных. Влекомые неутолимым голодом, Повелители Бездны стремятся поглотить всю материю и энергию во вселенной. В своем естественном состоянии Повелители Бездны существуют вне реальности. Только самые могущественные из них могут появляться в вещественном мире, причем лишь на краткое время, так как для поддержания физического тела им приходится всасывать в себя невероятное количество материи и энергии.Хроники: Том 1 стр. 14 Наару Наару — благожелательные создания из святой энергии. Возможно, именно они — самое чистое воплощение Света, существующее в Великой Запредельной Тьме. Наару поклялись нести мир и надежду всем цивилизациям смертных и преграждать путь темным силам Бездны, стремящимся поглотить все сущее.Хроники: Том 1 стр. 14 Титаны Титаны — колоссальные богоподобные создания, состоящие из той же первобытной материи, из которой родилась Вселенная. Они используют свою невероятную мощь, чтобы искать и пробуждать себе подобных — тех, кто ещё дремлет в дальних уголках Великой Тьмы.Хроники: Том 1 стр. 14 Пылающий Легион Пылающий Легион — самая разрушительная сила в Великой Запредельной Тьме. Падший титан Саргерас создал это демоническое воинство с целью извести всё живое. Пылающий Легион движется от мира к миру, истребляя всё на своем пути разрушительной магией Скверны. Никто не знает, сколько планет и цивилизаций он уничтожил в своём нечестивом Пылающем Походе. Демоны Пылающего Легиона чрезвычайно живучи. Их души связаны с Круговертью Пустоты, отчего их практически невозможно уничтожить навсегда. Даже если демон умирает в материальном мире, его душа отправляется в Круговерть и вновь обретает телесное воплощение. Чтобы расправиться с ней, демона надо убить в Круговерти, там, где этот изменчивый водоворот проникает в мир смертных, — или же в областях, пропитанных энергией Пылающего Легиона.Хроники: Том 1 стр. 14-15 Древние боги Древние боги — материальные воплощения Бездны. Они похожи на ожившие кошмары: горы разбухшей плоти с извивающимися щупальцами, вырастающие подобно опухолям в мирах Великой Тьмы. Эти отвратительные создания служат Повелителям Бездны и живут лишь для того, чтобы превратить зараженные ими миры в царства отчаяния и смерти.Хроники: Том 1 стр. 15 Дикие боги Дикие Боги — первобытные воплощения жизни и природы. Они принадлежат двум мирам: обитают Дикие Боги в материальном мире Азерота, но их души связаны с эфирным Изумрудным Сном. Часто Дикие Боги принимают облик гигантских животных — волков, тигров или птиц. Хроники: Том 1 стр. 15 Духи стихий, или элементали Элементали — примитивные и хаотичные создания огня, земли, воздуха или воды. Они первыми из мыслящих существ населили нарождающиеся миры пробудившейся Вселенной. Духам стихий свойственно почти бесконечное разнообразие видов и размеров. У каждого элементаля свой характер и темперамент, сильно зависящий от стихии, которой он принадлежит. На свойства всех этих созданий сильно влияет пятая стихия — Дух. В мире, где её слишком много, элементали становятся бездеятельными и слабыми. Там же, где Дух скуден, они склонны к агрессии и разрушению.Хроники: Том 1 стр. 15 Нежить Нежить — бывшие смертные, которые, умерев, попали в ловушку между жизнью и небытием. Эти скорбные создания черпают силу в энергии некромантии, пронизывающей Вселенную. Нежитью часто движут месть и ненависть к тому, чего ей никогда не обрести, — к жизни.Хроники: Том 1 стр. 15 Стихии Стихии хаотичны: если их не сдерживать, они сходятся друг с другом в бесконечной схватке.World of Warcraft > Игровой процесс > Классы > Шаман Главные стихии Стихии огня, воздуха, земли и воды — строительный материал для материи вселенной. Хроники: Том 1 стр. 10 Воздух: Ветер, ураган и буря - все они есть духи воздуха, а Дух Жизни есть воздух, которым мы дышим.Военные преступления Буря – разрушительная сила. Буря валит деревья и затапливает дома. Но буря может нести и силу жизни, если только знать верную песню.Задание:Песнь Плодородия Земля: "Они" слышали биение жизни не только в земле, но и в мертвом на вид камне.Возвышение Орды стр. 28 в iBooks Огонь: Дух Жизни течет по нашим венам (отсылка к жизненной энергии) вместе с огнем.Военные преступления Вода: Вода есть стихия жизни и энергии.WoW TCG Card: Mana Spring Totem - Water is the element of life and energy. Шаманы Шаманы — наставники в духовных практиках, идущих не от богов, а от самих природных стихий. В отличие от других мистиков, шаманы не обязательно общаются лишь с благоволящими к ним силами. Стихии хаотичны: если их не сдерживать, они сходятся друг с другом в бесконечной схватке. Задача шамана — принести равновесие в этот хаос. Действуя в роли посредника между землей, огнем, водой и воздухом, шаман создает тотемы, которые увеличивают силы союзников или помогают уничтожать врагов.World of Warcraft > Игровой процесс > Классы > Шаман Шаманистические культуры издавна стремились жить в гармонии со стихиями или овладеть ими. Для этого они призывают древние силы Духа и Разложения. Те, кто ищут равновесия стихий, полагаются на Дух (некоторые шаманы зовут его «Пятой стихией», а монахи — «ци»). Эта жизнетворная энергия связывает всё сущее воедино. Разложение же используют те шаманы, которые стремятся подчинить себе стихии и превратить их в оружие.Хроники: Том 1 стр. 10 Жизненная энергия Души Жизненная энергия - это то, из чего состоят сами души.Классовые изменения в дополнении Legion: чернокнижник Примечания en:Life Категория:История Категория:Силы космоса